Del odio al amor, hay un paso
by Claudia2803
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor, hay un paso ;) ¿Sera esto del todo cierto? ¿De qué manera se involucrara en la vida de… Riven, un chico guapo y competitivo y Musa una chica linda y con carácter? Los invito a que lean este fic pensando en este viejo dicho ;) Los invito a que lean..! Si les gusta haganmelo saber con los REVIEWS. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias !
1. Chapter 1

_**Del odio al amor, hay un paso**_

**Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor, hay un paso ;) ¿Sera esto del todo cierto? ¿De qué manera se involucrara en la vida de… Riven, un chico guapo y competitivo y Musa una chica linda y con carácter? Los invito a que lean este fic pensando en este viejo dicho ;)**

**Holaaaaaa aquí estoy, la verdad es que este fic no estaba planeado se los juro :o **

**¿Cómo y cuando se me ocurrió?  
Estaba jugando con unos amigos (ayer) y había un chico que me molestaba mucho cada rato, era odioso, era súper alejado de todos y dije**_** RIVEN**_**. Y yo que también tengo mi carácter no me quedaba callada, también le molestaba y dije **_**MUSA**_**. Y así por cosas de la vida, había un chico que era súper lindo conmigo, me decía cumplidos como linda etc etc. Y dije **_**JARED**_**. Entonces ¿Por qué no hacer un fic con esto? **

**¿Ven de qué manera se me ocurren las cosas? Que loca que soy :3 que les pareció mi experiencia? Comenten sobre su opinión o mándenme un PM ;)**

***El Winx Club no me pertenece.**

***por si acaso **_**la cursiva **_**significa que se está cantando. Las letras de las canciones yo misma las invento. No es de algún otro autor. Lo digo porque está en el reglamento de fanfiction.**

_**Capitulo1 : Odio…? Amor…? **_

-Jajajajaja chicos! ¿Se enteraron? Hoy entra una chica nueva. –dijo Bloom cambiando de tema en la conversación.

-Enseio ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Helio.

-No se…. Creo que Martha o algo asi –respondio Bloom.

-Mmmmm….Matha.. lindo nombre bueno esa nena pasara por inspección mia XD –dijo divertidamente.

-¡Aja! Te estoy viendo –dijo Darcy mientras se acercaba a este a darle un beso en la mejilla a Riven.

-Jajajajaja- todos se rieron.

~Riven POV~

Estaba riendo por el beso que me dio Darcy, pues andaba en coqueteos con ella jejejejeje era de esas chicas malas eso me gustaba….. Pero solo por diversión ;D

-buenos días clase, les presento a su nueva alumna. Adelante.

Ah….. sin palabras me quede embobado, era una chica alta, 1,75 m, delgada, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello azualdo larga hasta la cintura, ojos, azueles hermosos, sus labios sensuales… rojos carmesí, abdomen perfecto…. Una cinturita…. Piernas bien formadas…. Era hermosa….. Wow no fui el único que se quedo con la boca abierta, ella estaba con un jean pegado con un cinturón rojo con brillos y algunos rasguños en las rodillas del jean, con unas botas rojas cortas, un top rojo que dejaba ver su ombligo ligeramente con un mensaje que decía "The music is my life" , es decir la música es mi vida.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Musa Nicole Di Gennaro Shaw tengo 19 años voy a cumplir 20 en Mayo. –su voz era melodiosa y muy linda.

-Bienvenida Musa, adelante siéntate en ese asiento.

-Gracias.

Ella se sentó en el asiento que estaba entre Helio y mio…. Era más bonita de cerca.

Fin de Riven POV

Musa POV

Después de haber estado en una clase muy "divertida", bueno estuvo interesante pero hubo varias miradas pegadas en mi. Bueno mi clase empezaba en 1 hora, asi que ire a comer algo jejejeje a veces me pongo tragona XD

Pase a la amplia cafetería, compre una hamburguesa de carne, con queso y salsas. Mmmm… que rico hace tiempo que no comía algo así. En Europa no lo preparan como acá.

-Hey! Musa! Ven – me llamo una chica pelirroja, ¡cierto! Ella estaba en mi salón de lenguaje.

Yo me acerque a la mesa donde había 12 chicos entre mujeres y hombres.

-ven siéntate acá -me llamo el chico de cabello color azulado corto.

Yo me senté entre dos chicos, el que me llamo y un chico de cabello color magenta.

-Hola Musa bienvenida a la universidad, bueno en realidad nosotros le llamamos el club. –me dijo la chica rubia.

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué le llaman así?

-Lo que pasa es que esta universidad está al lado del club de la universidad y siempre después de las clases vamos ahí y hacemos la tarea etc etc.

-Ah jajajaja entiendo.

-Ups, que tonta te presento a los chicos ellos son: Sky, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy, Helio, Riven.

-Y yo soy Jared linda, mucho gusto.

Yo me sonreje y todos nos miraron a Jared y a mí.

-Bueno, yo soy Stella, novia de Brandon. Ella Bloom, novia de Sky. Layla, novia de Nabu. Tecna, novia de Timmy. Flora, novia de Helio.

-Mucho gusto

-Bueno, ya nos presentamos. Ahora Musa, ¿Tienes novio?

-STELLA! –todas las chicas le gritaron al hacerme una pregunta, yo tan solo me rei su cara era genial.

-¿Qué? Era solo una pregunta inocente… Bueno, ¿Qué dices?

-Novio no tengo, pero tengo el corazón con mucho amor. –dije sonriente.

-Que linda! Y ¿De dónde vienes? –me pregunto Jared.

-Soy italiana, mi padre es Estado Unídense y mi madre Italiana. He vivido en muchos lugares, he viajado a casi toda Inglaterra. Más he vivido en Inglaterra. Estuve estudiando en la universidad de Oxford y vine a E.E.U.U para terminar mi carrera. Ya he vivido antes aquí solo por mis vacaciones de 2 meses. La verdad es que adoro este país me encanta la comida y la gente! Tan cool y genial. La tecnología y los lugares.

-wow genial, pues bienvenida y para que conozcas mas. ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros al club? –me inivito Layla

-si me encantaría, pero no he traído nada para ir al club.

-No te preocupes, yo te presto algo siempre traigo una ropa deportiva mas. –me dijo Stella

-Mmm…. Bueno gracias me encantaría.

Musa POV

Estaba yendo a alcanzar a los chicos tenia puesto un short y un polo mangas 0 color amarillo fosforescente, unas zapatillas corredoras y mi cabello sujeto.

-Ay que sexy! – me dijo Stella

-¿Qué tal si jugamos bascket? ¿Musa juegas bascket? –propuso Layla pues la verdad se veía súper deportiva.

-Oh si claro juego bascket , me gusta los deportes en Europa gane algunas medallas por deporte.

-Bueno, a ver equipos: Helio, Musa, Sky, Jared y yo y como segundo equipo: Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Riven y Nabu. Tecna es el árbitro y listo.

-Musa, no te vayas a sorprender. Todos los de ambos equipos juegan bien bascket. Yo te puedo ayudar.

Cuando sonó el pito

-Estás loco Jared.

Yo me moví rápido, cogí la pelota y esquive a todos, llegue cerca del arco y Riven me tapo. Pero yo hice mi maniobra n-0092 me di media vuelta y le pase la pelota a Layla que estaba cerca, intento meter la pelota pero no paso, yo la cogi y al arco!

-punto. 2

Todos se quedaron mirando con una cara de "WOW"

-¿Seguimos?

-Ok…

**-Narrador-**

Todos siguieron jugando de manera normal, cuando Riven le quito el balón a Musa. Y este la miro cerca y le guiño el ojo. Corrió al arco y encestó.

Termino el partido y gano el equipo de Musa.

-GANADOR! Equipo e Layla –anuncio el árbitro Tecna.

-Me parece injusto, Musa hizo más de 3 botes. –dijo molesto Riven.

-Mira Riven, nuestro equipo gano justamente, yo no di más de 3 botes me pare y le pase a mis compañeros. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a Riven – y tu, te diste 5 botes por no jugar en equipo en el minuto 6 y por eso perdiste tu punto.

Riven se quedo callado. Le había dejado con la boca cerrada, porque después de lo que le dijo Musa no podía decir más.

-¡Chicos! Ya son las 6 de la tarde vámonos. –propuso Brandon.

-Chau! – todos se despidieron y bueno los novios con sus besos, etc etc. – Musa, ¿Por dónde vives?

-Yo vivo en la cuadra 6 de la Avenida Magix.

-¡Oh! Mira, Riven vive por ahí y tiene carro. ¿Qué tal si la llevas, Riv? –volvio a proponer Brandon.

-No pienso llevar.- dijo Riven muy groseramente.

-Por favor Riven. No seas grosero. –dijo Flora intentando hacer cambiar la opinión de Riven.

-No te preocupes Flora, yo puedo ir caminando y no necesito que me lleve un chico que no sabe jugar basketball . –dijo mirando a Riven haciendo que este se enojara – Chau chicos!

-Chau Musa – le dijo Jared con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey! Jared quita esa cara de bobo, que se te nota en la cara que te gusta. – dijo Sky gonpeandolo con el codo en el estomago y una sonrisa picara.

Riven POV

Estaba el semáforo en rojo, era una atardecer el sol se escondia, según el medidor del semáforo faltaban 60 segundo y yo estaba con rabia. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica me haya ganado en basket? Era el deporte que más le dedicaba. Bueno obviamente después de la música no es necesario decirlo. Pero que una chica me gane ¡Rayos! Ups… había tocado el claxon y una anciana que estaba por el camino me miro con una cara…. Jejeje.

-Disculpe señora. –dije lo más sereno posible y subí la luna de mi auto.

_Hoy, asumo nuevos retoooos._

_Quiero…._GANARLE A ESA CHICA POR DIOS!

Rayos, esa chica no me dejaba concentrarme. La canción me estaba quedando linda mas ¡Musa! Riven… cálmate….. ¡Ay! Dios! Me tocaron el claxon por atrás…! ¿Cuándo cambio la luz?

Llegue a la puerta del edifico donde vivía, abrí la puerta de estacionamiento todo automático por su puesto. Estacione mi auto, y subí por las escaleras. Cuando vi que una muchacha entraba por la entrada del edificio donde YO VIVIA y saludaba al portero. Pues esa chica era misma aquella que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Yo estaba en la puerta que conectaba los pisos a la escalera. Cuando ella se acerco y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡TU! –dijimos al mismo tiempo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-NO TU QUE HACES AQUÍ –volvimos a decir lo mismo.

-DEJA DE REMEDIARME-los dos volvimos a decir lo mismo.

-NO TU!-rayos! ¿Por qué hablábamos lo mismo? – ya! Dime tu primero –dijo ella impoenete

-no tu dime primero-dije negándome a decirlo. –Yo vivo aquí ¿y tú? – me quede mirándola es decir ¿Los dos en el mismo edifico? Nada que ver-yo también vivo aquí.

-QUE?!

-Sí pues.

-Entonces intentemos no dirigirnos la palabra ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

**-Narrador-**

Riven se paro enfrente del elevador, mientras Musa tomo aire y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Vas a ir por las escaleras? –pregunto el chico que estaba esperando el elevador.

-¿No se nota? –dijo la chica parando enfrente de la puerta de las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso te importa?

Riven dejo el elevador y siguió a Musa que había abierto la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

Entonces los dos estaban en las escaleras parados en una solo grada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas por el elevador?

-Solo quiero ver cómo te cansas y terminas tomando el elevador.

-Jajaja-musa rio sarcásticamente- pues no te daré gusto. Yo estoy acostumbrada a subir y bajar escaleras. –Dijo Musa mientras, subía unas gradas. –Ahora entiendo, estas con sobre peso y por eso subes escaleras y también me tienes miedo ¡Lo sabia!

-¿Qué tenerte miedo, yo? Por favor. –dijo subiendo unas gradas mas.

-Entonces estas gorda.

-¿Cómo… digo ¿Acaso no ves este cuerpo? –dijo mientras giraba en su espacio.

Riven, solo trago saliva y acagito su cabeza.

-Gorda…

-Callate.

-Me tienes miedo.

-Callate.

-Estas con sobrepeso..!

-Callate.

-Me tienes miedo…!

-Callate.

Así ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras con 10 escalones de diferencia.

-Ahora sí, DEJAME EN PAZ! 6 pisos soportándote en un total infierno.

-¿Vives en este piso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Yo también….

-QUE! Esto es demasiado! Me voy a mi departamento.

-602….

-No me digas….

-YO 601…

-¡POR DIOS! HASTA NUNCA

-HASTA NUNCA

Los se despidieron con dos puertazos.

Ambos estaban, en la misma universidad, mismo edifico, mismo piso, vecinos.

+Ambos no se llevaban bien

= ¿?

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**1,745 palabras o está mal… Creo que este primer capítulo, dio a conocer cuál es la idea de este fic.**

**A mí personalmente me gusta la idea y ojala que a ustedes también **

**Voy a ver cuáles son los resultados en los próximos 3 dias… si hay muchas leidas… ¡La sigo!**

**Si hay algún review ¡Mejor! **

**Por favor dejen sus opiniones. Si lo aprueban **

**Muchas gracias a todos y **_**SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE**_** también muy pronto lo voy a actualizar :D vuelvo a decirlo, esto no estaba planeado. Surgió de la nada.. bueno ustedes la saben.**

**GRACIAS!**

**Claudia2803**

**26-2-14**

**Muy pronto empiezo el colegio, nooooooooooooooo! **


	2. Cap2 una preciosamente odiosa voz

**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta! sigo viva **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo **

**Ya empece la escuela y estoy con todas las tareas y muchas cosas **

**Sin embargo,continuo escribiendo en un cuadernillo las ideas e inclusive partes de historias.**

**Cierto: el Winx Club no me pertenece.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! **

_**Capítulo 2: una preciosamente oidosa voz.**_

Musa POV

Estaba con unos jeans azules pegados, unas botitas rojas hasta los tobillos de gamuza, un polo suelto que dejaba ver un hombro mío color turquesa y el cabello sujeto en dos coletas. Tirada en el sillón y una pierna mía en el piso pateando mi mochila.

-Ahhhhh es muy temprano! -grite molesta. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana 2 semanas de haber inicado la universidad, ¿Por qué me levantaba tan temprano? Tenía clases hoy a las 8 de Aritmética. Bueno yo estudio Administración de empresas, mis amigos: Stella diseñadora de modas, Bloom diseñadora de interiores, Flora Botánica, Layla conmigo.

Sky, Brando, Riven y Nabu esta conmigo Timmy y Tecna Ingeniería de Sistemas. Helio doctor.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Influencias Jeje.

¿Cuál era el problema? Riven en mi mismo salón, el llevaba casi todos los cursos igual que yo. Asi que encima como vecino. Yo nunca irá con el.

Llenandome de valor, me pare cerca a la puerta con mi mochila puesta..

Ups? Tengo que ir al baño.

Riven POV

Listo...! Todo listo para irme, ya tenía todo listo...! ¿Qué que planeaba? Evitar a Musa. Tenía clases de 8 a 10 y bueno en la tarde al club XD

Yo sabía que ella y yo teníamos que cruzarnos. Por eso mejor salgo ya, la evito, me voy caminando y llego temprano.

Salí y...

-Musa!?

-Riven?!

-Que haces tan temprano?

-Salí temprano para evitarte y tú?

-Yo también...

-Sabes, mejor que cada uno siga su camino ok?

La joven de ojos azules se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras que el chico de cabello en punta al ascensor.

* * *

Musa POV

Bien había llegado temprano, ¡No! Tempranísimo. Tuve que irme a la tienda que esta enfrente de la universidad y comí un pan con guacamoles, mi jugo y una ensalada de fruta. Para hacer tiempo.

En la clase me senté al otro lado de Riven y todo bien. A mi la verdad... No me gusta pelear así que las evito. Pero no es que todo los problemas lo evite no, a la cosas importantes si los enfrento.

Estaba sentada en pasto y apoyando mi espalda en un arbusto grande, había una gran estructura de arbustos altos como un laberinto, pero no era un laberinto exactamente sino que había lugares pequeños y unos caminos que dirigían a diferentes lugares. Eso lo leí en la guía de nuevo estudiante.

Riven POV

Bueno yo estaba sentado en el pasto y apoyando mi espalda en el arbusto alto. Con mi guitarra ... No estoy inspirado... así que cantare una canción

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo..._

Que tonto que soy! Si esta canción es a dúo.

Musa POV

OMG! Colgando en tus manos! Quien estará cantando?

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino _

Riven POV

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho _

_Y después me despierten tus besos …._

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos _

Dios mío! Esa voz! Esa voz! Hermosa! Quien tendría tan linda voz?

-Quien esta ahí? -escuche esa voz tan melodiosa.

Un momento... Esa voz...

•Narrador•

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ? -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo buscaba aquella voz que canto "colgando en tus manos"

-Yo también pero una voz preciosa voz femenina.

Ambos de miraron de pies a cabeza y sus expresiones en sus caras con un mal presentimiento...

-No me digas que tu... -juntos.

Botando un poco de aire tratando de calmarse - No sabía que cantabas.

-Yo menos, cantas... HORRIBLE.

-¿Así? Y con qué voz preciosa femenina.

-¡Calla! Me voy con mi guitarra.

-Yo me voy.

Musa POV

No puedo creer que esa sea su voz ¡RAYOS!

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde camina! -exclame porque me había tropezado con alguien. Bueno era también mi culpa estaba distraída.

-Lo...lo siento-un momento! Esa voz... ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

-¡Tu! Emmmm... ¿Yahir?-

-No soy Jared Musa-Claro! Jared ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba?

-Lo siento estaba distraído ¿Te ayudo? -me pidió disculpas y me ayudo a levantarme como todo un caballero.

-Gracias, pero perdóname tu a mi yo estaba en la luna.

-Descuida, ¿A dónde ibas?

-Emm... Yo me iba a mi casa ...!

-Oh... Genial...!

Jared POV

¡Bien! Es el momento vamos... Jared... Hazlo... Invitala a salir...

-Bueno, Jared me tengo que ir...

-¡No! Digo... Espera.-le dije y ella se quedo mirándome extrañada... -Musa...

-¿Si? Dime.

-Musa...¿Quieres salir conmigo... En plan amigos?

-Emmm... Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Te parece es te sábado a las 3 en el Cine Mall?

-Me parece parece perfecto, estaré ahí puntal.

-Te esperaré

-Bueno, Bye. - se fue corriendo sacudiendo ese hermoso cabello largo azulado.

¡Lo hice! ¡Siii! ¡Lo hice! Voy a salir con ella...! -pensé todo esto mientras saltaba de alegría.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 **

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado :P**

**Tengo muchas ideas para este fic y también "SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE"**

**Pero para eso estoy organizando mis horarios y tener un tiempo para Fanfiction :D**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los "favorites" y "followr"**

**Y gracias por leer…! :D**

**Claudia2803**

**15-03-14**


	3. Cap 3 La cita

**Hola toca: DEL ODIO AL AMOR, HAY UN PASO.**

**Que tal a todos? Yo muy bien :DD **

**Pues con los estudios, estoy tratando de organizarme para escribir y todo eso :3 **

**Logre por fin la inspiración y pude escribir el capitulo **

**El viernes fue mi cumpleaños :DDD **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

_**Cap.3 La Cita**_

-Riven ¿Por qué vienes más seguido por aquí? Es... Raro verte visitarnos... Eh? -Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño.

-Lo hago porque mis vecinos, hacen fiesta cada rato. -dijo muy seriamente el chico de cabello magenta.

-Y por qué no te colas a la fiesta? Puedes conocer chicas...chicas ...

-es una fiesta de personas de la 3ª edad ¿Acaso voy a bailar con una señora que podría ser mi abuela?-dijo en tono sarcástico. Sacando la risa entre los 6 amigos.

-Que esperamos? -pregunto Riven curiosamente.

-a Jared, es que tiene cita con Musa. Y quiere que lo ayudamos.

Con su ropa. Se nota que le encanta musa. –le respondió dando una pequeña risita al final.

El hecho de escuchar el nombre de Musa, su vecina, la razón porque viene hasta acá para no verla. No lo hizo mucha gracia. Si lo pensamos ¿Por qué se odiaban? Por su personalidad, el chico era competitivo y el hecho que que le gane una chica no le resulta muy agradable. Agregándole lo que viven cerca… mas que tienen que verse todos los días…

-¡Chicos! Ya salgo -Aviso Jared.

-Oigan, me voy ver como alguien se prepara para salir con una chica y menos Musa.-Riven se fue con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya estoy! Y Riven?-pregunto al ver la ausencia de Riven

-La salida entre Musa y Jared? Qué me importa! -pensó el universitario mientras salía del departamento de su amigo.

Riven siguió su camino hasta llegar a la plaza principal, sin dejar sus pensamientos de que "no le importa" la salida entre Jared y Musa.

-No me importa y punto.

Pero una peculiar voz le llamo la atención.

_-Hola? Stella? No! Aún no ha llegado te dije que salí muy temprano! Que me vaya? Ya estoy aquí! Mejor lo sigo esperando... Stella! Si el maquillaje no se me ha caído, si es vestido que me diseñaste también. Ya! Cálmate todo va a salir bien. Bye! Cuídate un beso._

Riven se encontró con una Musa... Bastante hermosa... Como esas chicas que cuando uno la ve se persigna, que hasta el mismísimo diablo caería a sus pies.

Llevaba una un vestido de color rojo con toques brillantes, el vestido alto por adelante y con una cola por atrás. Su maquillaje no muy exagerado, unos labiales rojo pasión que resaltaban sus labios sensuales.

¿Qué hombre no caería a sus pies?

¿Riven? Aunque quizá si hubieran podido ver la mirada en bobada de Riven se esa momento respondería a sus preguntas.

-Como es que acepte venir a esta cita?-pensó la joven viendo su reloj.

Riven al reaccionar, decidió pasar de largo por el lado de Musa.

-Con que ahora no saludas ¿he? -Dijo una Musa desafiante.

-Musa! Ni te había visto..

-Asi? Entonces ya me viste. Hola.

-Chau.

-Chau.

Riven se fue molesto a dirección del su departamento.

-Musa! Llegue! Hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Hola! No hace mucho.

-Estas muy guapa..

-Gracias... ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

-A dónde iremos?

-A un lugar muy especial,

-Jared, el paseo en bote, la caminata, las fotos, todo ¡estuvo maravilloso! Eres un amor.

-Musa... Tú vales muchísimo más que eso, por eso quiero decirte que... Yo...

-Riven...?

-Como?

Musa no le prestaba atención ya que Riven entraba cruzando su brazo con Darcy. Entrando al mismo restaurante y a justo a al mesa del costado.

-Lo que me faltaba-Pensó Musa.

-Mesero, la carta por favor.

-Musa... Musa!

-He? -reaccionando Musa al darse cuenta que le hablaban..

-Te quería decir que... Yo...

-Pero mira quienes son! -Dijo chillonamente Darcy al ver la presencia de la otra pareja. -Musa y Jared... ¿Bien escondido lo tenían no?

-Hola Darcy.

-Bien, sabía que Riven y Darcy tenían una relación abierta... Pero no sabía que salían...-Pensó Musa.

Musa POV

Bien, estuve poniendo la sonrisa más sincera que pudiera, es decir hace unas horas Riven y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro extraño y absurdo. Y ahora viene acá...

¿Cómo es que sabía que estaría aquí?

Darcy se fue a su mesa, Jared y yo seguimos comiendo.

-Hago un salud por ti.

-Y yo uno por ti amigo.

El vino estaba perfecto, me encantaban los vinos Italianos.

Darcy y Riven terminaron su comida y se fueron. Hasta ahí me limité a responder las preguntas de Jared.

-Bueno... Ahora que estamos solos... -Que...rayos... Me está cogiendo de las manos...-Musa... Quiero decirte que...

-La cuenta...! -evadí el momento y pedí la cuenta.

-Tome señorita.

-Gracias. Jared yo pago.

-no! Y oye he invitado así que yo pago...

-Ok...

-Nos vamos?

-Ok como quieras Musa.

Llegamos a la puerta del edifico de mi departamento... Felizmente no se le ocurrió decir nada en el camino.

-Llegamos.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad la he pasado muy bien.

-No es nada Musa.

-Algún día te lo agradeceré mucho.

-No pero... Ahora mismo... -que... Me acercó a él y estábamos muy cerca...

Riven POV

Llegue a la puerta del edifico de mi departamento. Que es lo que ven mis ojos? Musa y Jared apunto de besarse en su carro...

No quiero ver esto... Se en que va a acabar... Mejor me voy a mi departamento.

Musa POV

-Musa... En verdad te amo y te amo demasiado. -se me acercó para besarme.

-Jared, no... No me gusta dar el primer beso en la primera cita….

-Ha entiendo... Mejor despacio y Romántico.

-Sí... Bueno ya me voy...

Me limite a salir del auto y apresurarme a entrar y que se vaya.

Jared era un chico muy lindo... Pero algo le falta... No se...

Subí por el ascensor mientras pensaba…. Voy a volver a salir con Jared? Me pedirá para estar? O sea no es que no me parezca guapo pero tengo otros gustos….

Pero que en mis ojos? Riven... estaba en la puerta de su departamento a punto de abrirla..

-hasta que llegas...

-Y que tal tu beso? Veo que no fue gran cosa porque no paso a cosas mayores...

-Oye ni nos besamos, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

Riven POV

-Ok como quieras… MUSITAAA…! –JA-JA le tire la puerta en la cara!

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Me encanta molestar a Musa! Es tan…. Tan qué?

Me heche en mi cama con mi "pijama" o sea un short y un polo sin entender lo que había hecho...

—Recuerdos de Riven—

Habia ido a la casa de mis amigos para pedirles la dirección de donde van a ir Musa y Jared?

-Holaaaaaaa chicos, una pregunta ustedes saben a dónde van a ir Musa y Jared?

-Si, a un restaurante 5 estrellas.

-Me lo apuntas en un papel...?

-Claro... Pedo cuál es tu interés.

-Interés.

—Fin—

OK A VER hice esto por molestar? Estaba usando a Darcy? No puedo negar que ella es muy sexy y sensual… xD

Pero esos labios tan sensuales... Carnosos... Como quisiera besarlos y hacerlos míos...

Riven! Deja esos pensamientos.!

**Fin del capítulo 3! **

**Qué tal? Que les pareció? **

**Bueno muchas gracias a: **

**-michel95: aquí el nuevo capituloo! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por participar y cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido! :DDD**

**Estoy inspirándome para nuevos fics y un nuevo capitulo de… SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE :d con el tema del One-shot… pues no pienso seguirlo es que no tengo nuevas ideas y si escribo algo no sería un buen trabajo como siempre intento hacerlo, dando lo mejor de mi :3**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**Ya saben: cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica constructiva, SIEMPRE son bienvenidos! Porque en verdad me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y eso en verdad vale demasiado para mí. **

**Claudia2803**

**01-03-14**


End file.
